Surprise
by Klancestxn
Summary: Oikawa places his fingertips on the screen, yearning to feel Iwaizumi's skin under his fingertips. To hug him and cuddle under thick, warm blankets. To steal kisses and share moments in bed. That's all he wants right now.


Oikawa gets ready for his Skype date with Iwaizumi. The two have known each other since they were the smallest of things and have been dating since they were seventeen. Now that they're both twenty one they've been in a long distance relationship for a year since Iwaizumi left to study abroad in New York City. It was very hard for the two of them - specifically the time difference - but they worked it out.

After a few minutes Iwaizumi's face pops up on his screen. "Hey, Shittykawa."

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa whines. "Have you been working out?" He blurts out, noticing Iwaizumi's arms are bigger than he remembered.

"Hey, how've you been? I haven't seen you in a while How's life?" Iwaizumi grunts.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan." Oikawa blushes, smiling bashfully.

"I'm kidding, Crappykawa. But yeah. Been going with Liam. He's a classmate of mine. But, he's too much sometimes. Thinks he's a trainer."

"That's good." Oikawa chirps. "Can't wait until you're back for Christmas, Iwa-chan. We miss you a lot."

"I know." Iwaizumi sighs. "I miss you guys, too. Just a few more weeks and then I'm back. I promise, baby."

Oikawa places his fingertips on the screen, yearning to feel Iwaizumi's skin under his fingertips. To hug him and cuddle under thick, warm blankets. To steal kisses and share moments in bed. That's all he wants right now.

"I know. I think we can wait a little longer." He smiles sadly, dropping his hand in his lap. "It's just so hard, Iwa-chan. Like, I miss you so much and you might even stay over there if you get a job opportunity because you have more over there. And, I'm making a life here and it sucks because it's without you and I don't want it like this. I want you to be there in every step but it seems so impossible with you so far away." Tears are brimming Oikawa's eyes so he blinks them back. "I'm sorry but I needed to get that out of my chest. It's been bothering since the start of term."

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa sadly. The brunette looking away, not wanting to looks at Iwaizumi's rare, sad expression. "Baby, I promise I'll be back. We will get a home together and get married and build a life together. I will go back."

"But what if you find a secure job over there? What if they love you so much they keep you after your internship?" Oikawa whispers.

"Hey, Shittykawa."

"I thought we settled on Crappykawa, Iwa-chan!"

"You better fucking listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm going back. Okay? I promise. I don't think I could live without you and your pretty face." Oikawa blushes making Iwaizumi smile the tiniest bit. "I promise, alright?"

Oikawa nods, chewing on his bottom lip. "Okay."

"Good. Get some rest, okay? I love you. Like, a lot."

Oikawa snorts. "Morning, Iwa-chan. Have a good day in classes. I love you, too. Like a lot." He adds to mock his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi chuckles shaking his head. "Good night, Tooru."

Oikawa logs out and turns his laptop off with a sigh. He crawls under his blankets and hugs them close to his body. He wills himself not to cry. He hates it so much but it's the only thing that feels real right now. The pain of missing his boyfriend and the longing to see him in front of him.

He doesn't like to show Iwaizumi how much doubt he has. He doesn't doubt their relationship for a second. What he does doubt is Iwaizumi's promise to come back. He knows the blond has more chances of having a job over in New York than in Japan.

Oikawa is proud of Iwaizumi for this chance at the internship, but it hurts him that he's so far away. They've talked of course, but it's always quick as Iwaizumi has the internship and Oikawa needs to study and rest. The latter says he doesn't need to sleep but Iwaizumi always chastises him and send him to sleep. Oikawa's always reluctant and sometimes Iwaizumi lets him until he falls asleep.

That only happens on the weekends.

Oikawa tries really hard not to cry, but his tear ducts betray him and soon silent tears are rolling down his cheeks.

(x)

After a very long day of university and work, Oikawa drops his bag on his bed followed by his own body. He makes a long, strange noise into his pillow making his roommate - ironically Kuroo - aware he was back. He's so close yet so far away from finishing finals that he feels like he's in hell. It's all piling up on him and he's going to explode soon if he doesn't do anything about it.

He wants to call Iwaizumi but it was the middle of the night. He couldn't wake Iwaizumi up because he was feeling petty. Oikawa hates how Iwaizumi is the only one who knows how to make him feel better. Kuroo tries but it only works for a small while.

He sits up and changes his clothes into something warm and comfortable before studying and taking the long ass nap he needed. Volleyball practice was cancelled so he had time for a break.

When he wakes he doesn't feel any better. His head is pounding and his eyelids feel heavy. He's moody and just wants to break every single thing related to university. He doesn't do it because he needs all of those things. So instead he decides to make himself tea and a snack. It's nearly eleven at night but he's hungry. Kuroo was watching TV - he was really half asleep - so Oikawa retreated to his room.

After he's settled he checks his phone and frowns when he doesn't see anything from Iwaizumi. He guesses he's really busy and lets it go. Instead of studying, he binge watches games from the national team while lying in bed. He falls asleep after the sixth match.

Oikawa peels his eyes open and groans loudly into his pillow. Why was Kuroo so cruel and started to sing so early in the morning. He waits until Kuroo shuts up before stuffing his face in his pillow and trying to fall asleep again.

Just as he's about to, his phone rings from the night stand. He refrains from screeching out loud and reaches for it, answering without looking at the contact information.

"Whoever it is better have a good explanation as to why they called so early in the morning." He grumbled out.

"Tooru! Is that any way to speak to your mother?!"

Oikawa wants to die. He quickly apologizes and greets her properly. He nearly nods off twice as he listens to her talk about her week and about Takeru.

"How's Iwaizumi-kun? When is he coming?"

"I don't know." He mumbles. "I mean, he's fine. But I don't know when he's arriving. He hasn't told me."

His mother hums but says nothing. "Well, I'll get going. See you next week, Tooru."

"Mate ne, kaasan."

"Mate ne, Tooru-chan."

Oikawa tosses his phone to the side and stares at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed. It was strange Iwaizumi hadn't texted him. It was eight in the morning in Japan so it was ten at night in New York. He didn't want to appear clingy but he was being clingy.

Oikawa: Iwa-chan~

Iwa-chan: What, Tooru?

Oikawa: Iwa-chan! :.｡.o()o.｡.*

Iwa-chan: I'm busy. What is it?

Oikawa: Iwa-chan so cold~ I just wanted to talk (T_T)

Iwa-chan: I can't right now I'll call you later. Promise

Oikawa frowns but lets it go. He knows Iwaizumi is busy and has to study and papers to write. With a deep sigh, he flopped back on his bed to stare at the ceiling again. He couldn't go back to sleep, not now. He had afternoon classes so he decided to study for his upcoming final that day. He wanted to be done already. Just one more week and he would be done.

The doorbell rang, startling Oikawa. He glared at the door, hoping whoever was on the other side would leave. He swore when it rang again but stood up from his table on the floor and opened the door.

The words he was about to say died in his throat when he saw who was in front of him. In all of his five feet ten inches glory was Iwaizumi. Wrapped in a thick coat, a scarf and a beanie was over his head. Oikawa blinked twice before he let out a squeak of 'Iwa-chan' and tackled Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grunted as he caught Oikawa by the waist, steadying the two of them.

"Baka!" Oikawa choked out. "You had me worried. Going ghost on me for almost two days!"

Iwaizumi let out a breathy chuckle as he led Oikawa - who was totally not crying - inside. "Surprise." He took off his outer way and hung it on the rack after setting his bag on the floor. "I was travelling so I couldn't talk much."

"I almost died of worry." Oikawa puted. "Tell me next time. Don't be a douchebag."

Iwaizumi grinned and cupped Oikawa's cheek in his hand. "You look like shit."

"Iwa-chan, mean."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed Oikawa's hand before pulling him towards Oikawa's room. Iwaizumi made Oikawa sit down and study while he made tea. Oikawa was smiling like an idiot, barely able to concentrate because Iwaizumi decided to surprise him like the cheese head he was.

"Why are you smiling like a pervy old man?" Iwaizumi asked as he walked in with two mugs.

Oikawa glared at him as he accepted the mug. "Shut up." He let out a sigh as he took a sip of his tea. Iwaizumi still remembered.

Iwaizumi sat behind Oikawa and hooked his chin over Oikawa's shoulder. "What class is that?"

"Biology." Oikawa mumbled stroking his hand over Iwaizumi's absentmindedly.

The latter hummed and mumbled, "I'm going to sleep for a bit after I drink this. Time difference fucked me up."

"I have classes in the afternoon so you can stay here if you want."

"Sounds good." He kissed the side of Oikawa's neck, smirking when he felt Oikawa shiver. He wasn't overly clingy, but not seeing Oikawa for so long made him want to cling onto him for hours. Iwaizumi lets out a deep sigh as he buries his nose in Oikawa's neck.

"I can't get any studying with you clinging to me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa mumbled, hand intertwined with Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi grunted but let go of Oikawa to lie on the bed. Oikawa felt a blush creep up his neck and face as he felt Iwaizumi bore holes into his head. The feeling was gone after a while, so Oikawa looked to the side and saw Iwaizumi asleep. Oikawa grinned a took out his phone to take a picture of Iwaizumi and sent it to Kuroo with the cation 'dont bother coming home tonight (ω).' Kuroo replied with a string of smirking emojis and let him know he would be bunking with Kenma. Oikawa felt the slightest bit bad because Kenma's apartment was a good half hour away from the university, meaning Kuroo had to wake up earlier the next day.

Oikawa locked his phone and continued to study. The alarm letting him know that it was time to get ready blared loudly, making him jump and scramble to turn it off. He flinched when he heard Iwaizumi shuffle but he was dead weight on the bed. Oikawa sighed and got ready for his exam of the day.

"Iwa-chan." He whispered, prodding the other boy on the arm. Damn, how he missed those arms. "Iwa-chan, I have to go."

Iwaizumi grumbled something that Oikawa couldn't understand so he sighed and left him a note on the bed side table. Once Iwaizumi was asleep, it was impossible to get him to wake up. Oikawa was not going to waste his time in waking him up for less than a minute. He would have probably smacked him calling him 'Crappykawa' and would have gone back to sleep.

Time for Oikawa flew by. He was done with his exam an hour into it and he was feeling good about it. He still had one more class but he was excited to go home. He was excited how Iwaizumi surprised him with that visit. Now it was obvious why heh was acting weird. Oikawa wanted to go home already.

"Iwa-chan~ Tadaima." He called as he entered his apartment, taking his shoes off. His smiled turned upside down when he saw Kuroo sitting on the couch. "Tetsu-chan. Why are you here?"

"Ah, well. You see, Tooru, I just wanted to see Iwa-chan." Kuroo grinned broadly at Oikawa.

"Oi, don't call me that." Iwaizumi said as he walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

Oikawa blinked twice before jumping on Iwaizumi, singing 'Iwa-chan.' Iwaizumi managed to regain his balance as he had a sudden deja vu. It was exactly what had happened when he arrived. Oikawa grinned widely, happy Iwa-chan was in front of him and it wasn't a dream. He pecked Iwaizumi on the lips and let go so he could put his things down properly.

"Tetsu-chan." Oikawa turned to Kuroo. "Why are you here? I thought you were staying with Kenma."

"I was." Kuroo frowned. "But I got called to work tonight. Don't worry. I won't be interrupting anything." He smirked lazily at them and turned to his phone.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow, clearly questioning Oikawa.

"Now, now, Iwa-chan. Don't get any lewd ideas."

Iwaizumi scoffed. "You're the one with lewd ideas. Go take a bath, you smell."

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa complained loudly. "I do not smell."

"You had practice after classes. You smell." Kuroo deadpanned.

Oikawa complained loudly as Iwaizumi and Kuroo snickered.

Oikawa was fresh out of the shower when Kuroo announced he was off to the bar to work. He would not be back until after midnight so Oikawa was not worried if Kuroo would walk into anything lewd. It happened once. Kuroo still gave him shit for it.

Oikawa sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Iwa-chan." He called to Iwaizumi who was rummaging through the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"Cook yourself something." Iwaizumi huffed as he walked out of the kitchen with two mugs. He handed one to Oikawa who let out an 'ooh' before taking a sip of the tea. "We should order something. We're both too lazy to cook. We both know this."

Oikawa grinned and set his mug down. He took Iwaizumi's out of the other's hands and tackled Iwaizumi onto the couch. "Iwa-chan. Cook me something." He pouted.

"You're so clingy, Trashykawa."

"Iwa-chan! Mean!"

Instead of cooking, they ordered take out and sat on the living room floor watching a movie on Oikawa's laptop. They finished eating and slumped against each other after the movie was finished. They didn't feel like talking, instead they moved to the bed. They were pressed against each other, kissing languidly. Oikawa was running his hands through Iwaizumi's hair as the latter had his arms around Oikawa's waist.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi's lips. "I'm kind of tired. Coach tired us out today."

"It's fine." Iwaizumi whispered. "I wasn't going to go into it. I'm dead on my feet. Flight was horrible." He grumbled, pulling Oikawa closer. "Let's just sleep."

Oikawa sighed and buried his face in Iwaizumi's neck sighing loudly. "Good night, Iwa-chan."

"Good night, Tooru."

Oikawa felt his face go the slightest bit hot as Iwaizumi used his given name. Oikawa did not want to think ahead but he was not ready for the moment where Iwaizumi had to leave. He wanted Iwaizumi next to him. He did not know if he was up for Iwaizumi to leave him in about two weeks time.

"Oi, stop fidgeting." Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Iwa-chan, I can't fall asleep." Oikawa pouted at Iwaizumi who looked close to dropping dead. "Iwa-chan." He whined as Iwaizumi turned to his other side.

"Go to sleep, Oikawa."

Oikawa grumbled to himself and wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi. "I'm just happy you're here. I missed you, Iwa-chan."

"Shut up, Shittykawa."

Oikawa grinned broadly. He missed Iwaizumi a lot. Iwaizumi arriving was the best surprise Oikawa had ever gotten.


End file.
